Ready Set, LOVE
by Breezeylicious667
Summary: Bella is a tough actress who doesn't take crap from anyone.She is confident and fiesty. She meets a new gorgeous actor. Will sparks fly or will Bella be a lone actor forever


The Long Night

The ground was cold and covered in glass. I lifted my head blinded by the single light that hanged above me. I rubbed my head and thought a minute. I let out a long scream and held my arm. There was a long cut and under my skin there was a green light blinking. "What is this! Where am I!" A dark shadow appeared in the distance, it spoke in a low eerie voice, "you will find out in time, you will find out". I went closer, and asked, "Who are you? Why am I here?" The shadow hunched its back a little, and moved its head out of the light, "You are in a dungeon in the east wing of this mansion." "What mansion? Why?", I asked. You are here because you have been choosen for our sacrafice", the creature said. It uncovered its face and came out from the shadows. His face wasn't so bad and actually was cute, way cuter than his shadow, the hump on his back was fake. He came closer to her and reached out his arm running at full speed, I doged the attack and ran to the other side of the room. The guy got up and shook his head and continued towards her. I grabbed a piece of wood,and headed for the creature. "Not today" I said "not Today" I ran towards the guy and jammed the wood piece into his heart!

"CUT!" "That was great, except I think the energy should be more intense"

"Ugh",I said in an irritated voice.

I stumbled across all the glass back to the director. He looked at me and put on a impish grin.I rolled my eyes.

"When is the new actor getting here?", I asked.

"Im not sure, he should be here any minute", Mike the director said glancing at his watch.

Right on time the door opened and there stood the perfect example of beauty.

He was tall and muscular, but not over built. His eyes were like 2 perfect jewels of emerald shining with anticipation. He had a jaw that was perfectly curved and sharp to give of the mature manliness on his face. And his hair, Oh his hair. IT WAS GORGEOUS! A brownish-reddish color, no bronze, yes bronze. It was a dark bronze color, and was in a disray on top of his head. He wore a black sleevless shirt with ripped jeans. The outfit showed of his perfectly toned arms. His jeans hung so low that if he was to lift his arms up just a little you would see the the V that curved right down to his-

"BELLA! Are you listening to me? BELLA?!"

"Wha- Huh?", I stuttered.

I heard snickers all around me, and I quickly glared at everyone and they quickly shutup, knowing my past.

The guy walked up to me and Mike with all his perfect glory.

I quickly turned my attention to someone else in the room who just happened to be on James. He took this look as a invitation and stepped up to me and wrapped his hand around my waist.

"Hay baby, miss me?"James said slyly.

I scrunched my face up and leaned away from his embrace, which only caused him to pull me closer. I decided to play around. I giggled and pushed myself flush against him, and lifted my knee up to his hip and he grabbed it and pulled me closer,pushing his erection in my center. I moaned and went up to his ear.

"I got something to tell you" I whispered seductively.

He raised and eyebrown and said, "Really?" I nodded and said, "Don't touch me again you bastard!" I quickly wrapped my leg around his and pulled it forward making him fall backwards with me and I positioned myself to where my knees where on either side of his hips, and blew a kiss and stood up.

I haden't noticed that everyone was watching me, and I turned my attention to a calm Mike and a shocked God.

"Hi I'm Bella"

He just stood there and stared at me. I snapped my fingers and he still didn't move. I shrugged my shoulders and began to walk away. When I turned to leave I felt something grab my arm. My instincts told me to fight back and I pulled the arm over my shoulder and made the person flip over and onto the ground in front of me.

"Awww shit", the guy said.

I looked down and gasped. I mistakenly pulled the bronze-haired god down.

"Omg! Im so sorry. I didn't know it was you"

He just grunted and got up. He glared at me. I put on my puppy dog eyes and stared at him under my eyelashes.

I saw his face visibly soften.

"Im sorry." I batted my eyelashes still staring in to his green orbs. His eyes got huge and he smiled. But this was no ordinary smile, it was crooked and it made my heart soar.

"It's ok, I'll make sure not to do that again. I just wanted to say I'm Edward. Edward Cullen"


End file.
